Eden Dungeon
Eden Dungeon is a farming dungeon with three levels. Ignore the first two floors (loots aren't good) and go to the third to farm. It is newbie-friendly, meaning certain items are disabled. Click here to see the list of restricted items. Q) How do I get to Eden Dungeon? # Level up to 800/250 # Go to @jump 185 210 # Bring the items General asks for. # Choose your path from Sophia. # Talk to Sophia again (this will give you access to the dungeon) # Portal to the dungeon is by @jump 240 130 Q) Can I warp there? No, just take the portal. Q) How to go to the next floor/level? Click this: Finding Your Way Q) Are there only three levels? After the third level, you can go to a 'secret' portal which will lead to Eclage Dungeon. Q) Why do I barely hit the mobs? * You need 100% Neutral resistance and 100 MDEF. You will get hurt if you have less than that. Also, get something that ignores their MDEF, like... * Blindfold of a Guardian (Only for the Guardian path) * Piercing Staff (Mage, Acolyte) * Glorious Arc Wand/Glorious Cure Wand (Mage, Acolyte, Soul Linker) * Necromancer Card (Only on staffs/rods) * High Wizard Card (Use Berzebub Cards if it adds casting time) Q) Why do they hit me? * Resistance and/or MDEF are not enough. 100% Neutral res and 100 MDEF should be okay. * Do not mix path sets with elite. Either go full path or full elite (full=armor, shield, manteau, boots) Q) What do I do with...? Survival To survive the mobs in Eden Dungeon, you will need 100 MDEF and 100% Neutral resistance. * MDEF cards: ** Gibbet Card (MDEF +5) headgear ** Goat Card (MDEF +5) armor ** Megalith Card (MDEF +7) footgear * Neutral resistance cards: ** Raydric Card (+20%) garment ** Tatacho Card (+10%) shield Nidhoggr's Revenge To survive Nidhoggr's Revenge, you will need 100 MDEF and 100% Water and Fire resistances. Also, use Full Chemical Protection at all times (this applies to all custom MvPs). * MDEF cards: ** Gibbet Card (MDEF +5) headgear ** Goat Card (MDEF +5) armor ** Megalith Card (MDEF +7) footgear * Water cards: ** Leaf Cat Card (+10%) headgear ** Marse Card (+20%) garment ** Aqua Elemental Card (+20%) shield * Fire cards: ** Leib Olmai Card (10%) headgear ** Jakk Card (20%) garment Finding Your Way Make sure to have /effects on before entering the map in order to be able to see the portal effects. The portal to Eden Dungeon is by moonhaven 240 130 Level 1 to Level 2 Follow the yellow star marked ★ on the upper-left side of the map to the portal that will take you to Lv:2. Level 2 to Level 3 The portal to Level 3 is at the upper-middle area of the map. Level 3 to Bastion There is a 'secret' portal in the bottom half of the map. This portal will take you to Bastion, where you can talk to a Solider that will warp you to Eclage Dungeon. Category:Repeatable Quests Category:Dungeons